Currently known vehicle interior linings are often produced with a decorative layer, in particular a textile, laminated on the rear side by applying a soft plastic layer. This is intended to impart a so-called soft touch to the vehicle interior lining, i.e. haptics of higher quality. A so-called barrier film is glued to the soft layer on the rear side thereof. The intermediate product thus produced is then provided with a foam backing of polyurethane (PU) material, with the barrier film preventing liquid PU material from penetrating into the soft plastic layer and the textile layer and becoming visible from outside. Increasingly higher demands are made on vehicle interior linings, particularly with respect to sound absorption.
However, sound can partially be reflected by the barrier film, reducing sound absorption.
German Patent DE 34 30 775 shows a sound-absorbing carpet which can be used in motor vehicles and has a layer made of open-cell plastic. The open-cell layer, however, is not realized as a barrier layer. Rather, a so-called heavy layer adjoins the layer of open-cell foam and is to take over the barrier function.
There is a desire for a vehicle interior lining structure having a layer that can block liquid plastic used to form the foam backing and enhance sound absorption.